1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a bicycle rim centering device, and more particularly a device which is compact, comparatively inexpensive, and easy to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices, which are used for centering of bicycle rims, have long been known. For centering, the wheel must be dismounted and secured in a special device. At various terminals the degree of disadjustment can be measured. For centering of the rim the spokes are adjusted by hand. Such centering devices are found mainly in bicycle repair shops. The disadvantages of such known devices is that they require a relatively large amount of space, that they must be stable, that they are relatively expensive to produce, and that the degree of trueness of rotation is not immediately discernable.
A further possibility for centering bicycle rims comprises the use of a marking chalk to mark the deviating sections of the rim by marking the rim with chalk during rotation, and thereafter adjusting the spokes appropriately. The disadvantage of this method is that it is rather imprecise and that it does not offer any guarantee that the correct trueness will be achieved by the tensioning of a spoke.
The present invention has as it's object, the production of a bicycle rim centering device, with which a simple and rapid centering may be achieved, which requires only a small amount of space, which allows a checking of the proper amount of correction while tightening of a spoke, which therefore is also useful for the average person, and of which the production costs are not high.